disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Of Twilight (game)/Cutscenes
Act 1 *[Lana Gears reporting news of TV.] *'Lana:' We interrupt this broadcast with some breaking news. The Galaxy Defense Force police are investigating the disappearance of several citizens from a Kanizitian to a teensy tiny Blupibitor. Who's to blame? Feral Teenagers? Foreigners? The Internet? We don't have all the evidence, but it's never too early for a verdict, so we say yes. I, Mona Gears, signing out. *the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the title "MOONS OF TWILIGHT" appears on screen. [[Nixa Tokka|Nixa] is seen sneaking away, but Brookes catches her.] *'Brooke: '''Where are you going? *'Nixa: Nervously OH! Uh-- um-- hey, Brookes. Umm, I was just going to the store for... some gems. *'Brooke: '''Aren't you supposed to be a vigilante? *'Nixa: ''Yes.'' *'Brooke: '''Nixa, Iet me tell you a story. *'Nixa: Brookes, I'm not really in the mood for a story. *'Brooke: '''This story is about your father and me. *'Nixa: 'Oh! Is it that late already? (Tries to leave) *'Brooke: 'SIT! *(Nixa sits down and Brookes continues). *'Brooke: 'It was the year 2142, I was just a tourist on you're homeplanet... Aranzania. You're father was Master Kanen, he was my master. He thought me many things. And then I met you're mom, Ziyi Ian. And then I saw you, Nixa. One day, there was another named Glorigath Fuse insulted me in front of Kanen. She called me many things! *(A rain storm occurs during the flashback with Ziyi gasping to see Glorigath insulting Brooke). *'Brooke: I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered. *(Kanen strikes Glorirath with Brooke gasping. Glorirath wipes blood off of himself as Xiyi approaches Brooke). *'Brooke:' Suddenly, Kanen lost his temper. And over time, our rivalry festered into hatred. *(Glorigath leaves, then the next scene shows her fighting Kanen as his house is set on fire). *'Brooke:' Until Glorigath stabbed him *(Brooke is then see mourning the loss of Master Kanen). *'Brooke:' And then, Kanen's last word was... "Take care of my beloved Zhangoi Tokka." *'Nixa: '''But it wasn't your fault. Glorigath insulted you... you had no choice. Why didn't you hit her? *'Brooke: No choice? I could have chosen to ignore her. Anyway, later in the year 2144 me and Xiyi bond together and took care of you when you reached toddler years. Suddenly, your mom passed away. Kanen made me feel... like I was everything. *shakes her tears away* Now, go get some few gems, I really need them to repair this generator. Act 2 * walks to her cameraman, Spud. * '''Spud: '''Great job on that report, Lana! * '''Lana: '''Thank you, Spud. * '''Apogee: Miss Gears. * Lana: '''What is it, inspector? * '''Apogee: Hey, if it's any consolation, my mission isn't a huge success. I'm still trying to find the victim of of the disappearance of several citizens from a Kanizitian to a teensy tiny Blupibitor, but with these files, It will be alright. * '''Drake: '''Kwilya Maezur - Occupation: Nurse - - Species: Kanizitian - Disappeared 8 weeks ago. * '''Flow: '''Skiddy McBrezzie - Occupation: Florist - - Species: Veraluxon - Disappeared 5 weeks ago. * '''Drake: '''Eleras Octper - Occupation: Teacher - - Species: Bloodoxian - Disappeared 3 weeks ago. * '''Flow: '''Country Talywhim - Occupation: Housekeeper - - Species: Blupibitor - Disappeared yesterday. * '''Apogee: '''There's only four people missing. Don't worry Miss Gears, we'll get them all. *